Don't Leave Me Again
by Minuit Chanson17
Summary: A thunderstorm rages in the night as Felix sleeps. But an expected visitor comes to him with the need of comfort...[Felix and Jenna SIBLING to SIBLING fic, NOT incest]


Okay, this is my first time at a Jenna and Felix SIBLING to SIBLING fic…NO it's not incest just to say! I still haven't been able to make a humor story yet :( Muses aren't helping very much…

Sheba: Midnight Silver Okami17 does not own Golden Sun nor the characters and etc and such. Geez, why is your name so long?

I know, my friend at school already said that…oh well!

--

_Crackle! Crash!_

"What in the world…?"

Felix woke up from his sleep to the sound of thunder and crashing waves that were raging outside the Lemurian Ship. They had docked on land, but had not gotten out due to the storm that was raging outside. Felix had fallen asleep on Piers' fluffy, Lemurian chair that reclines back whenever someone leaned on to it. (A/N: think of it as one of those reclining chairs…) He was reading a (very) good book, but so happened to fall asleep and the book fell upon his face.

Felix was not pleased at all, however. Him waking up in the middle of the night was one thing-another is that the storm reminded him of too many memories. Scenes of the Vale storm three years ago…

_I thought I was going to die that night…_he thought to himself as he set his book on the table next to him. He sighed and leaned back onto the chair once more, trying to tune out the loud crashing around him.

Suddenly, the wooden floor ahead of him creaked. Felix sat up alertly, hand on his sword. The ship was locked, but someone still could have broken in to the ship, seeing that it was on land.

"Who's there?" he called out roughly.

He heard a sniffle and then a cough. The thunder flashed outside, revealing the face of the mysterious stranger.

"Jenna? What are you doing-"

Jenna said nothing and strode quickly into Felix's arms. She went so fast that the chair reclined back once more and Jenna was leaning on to his chest. He got a clear view of her, her tear-streaked face upon him. She was crying? Her, the so stubborn and hard-headed sister he had known for only pitifully 16 years of his life?

"Jenna…Jenna, what's wrong?" He had the feeling he knew what it was already-the storm outside had said enough.

Her body started to shake as she huddled closer to Felix.

"Don't leave me…"

"What? What are you talking about-"

"No, not again…please, don't leave me…"

"Jenna, why would I-"

Suddenly, he got it registered in his head. Jenna had been traumatized by loneliness since his disappearance 3 years before, and the fear storms had gotten to her. She felt so insecure…so trapped…her only comfort was to go into her big brother's arms for comfort that he was there. How odd it was…just half a year before, she had denied his existence and did not believe that he was her brother. But there she was, so vulnerable, so weak, in the strong arms of her older brother.

Felix wrapped his arms around Jenna protectively and lovingly and kissed her lightly on the head.

"I will not, Jenna…I promise you that. Do not cry, my dear little sister…"

Jenna's shaking ceased as comfort and relief overtook her. She knew that he was there, and will always be. No, he was no longer the 15-year old brother she once knew, but the much mature 18-year old brother that has loved and protected her all her life. His words, "dear little sister" was exactly what she wanted to hear…and she fell asleep in his arms. She felt like a baby, perhaps, but she needed him, her only family.

Felix listened as Jenna fell asleep. He, too, was relieved as well, to know that she had finally accepted him as her brother, no matter how he was now. He was different three years before, but much different now. His eyes had been so cold to others, yet Jenna had a different effect on him, for she was his sister. Such relief floated into him as he drifted off to sleep with his dear little sister.

Though the storm raged on, both siblings slept with such peaceful faces, for they both knew that they had each other no matter what came at them.

--

yay, another one…I'm quite satisfied with how this came out! Seriously, this website does not have enough Jenna and Felix sibling fics! Well, there is, but there should be more!

I portrayed Felix as an older caring brother toward Jenna…though it doesn't say so in the game, it's pretty obvious that Felix is really protective yet loving toward Jenna.

Hope you liked it!


End file.
